mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Freeze Polar Land
Freeze Polar Land is course 2 Of Super Mario 65: The Rainbow Stars. This is a frozen course with various things to climb as well as secrets spots found on presents. There is a hidden pipe in this course that leads to the hidden course titled Stormy Sky circuit. This course gives a more accurate depiction of the difficulty throughout this game when compared to course 1. Stars (7) Difficulty (3/5) Hard Star 1: Where is My Baby??? For this first star Mario must return the lost penguin child to its mother, just as he did in the original game. The correct baby is on top of The Hill by the start. Grab the baby and then head past the start where Mario can see a large hole in the wall. The mother is in this hole and when she receives her baby she will give Mario a star. Difficulty (1/5) Easy Star 2: On Top Of The Snow House Mario must run past the tall Christmas tree and into a cave once he arrives in the level once more. This cave has lava but there are blocky platforms that can be long jumped to. Wallkick up out of the cave to reach an elevated area that Mario will be revisiting for a majority of the stars in this course. The star in question is to the right of where you jumped up, to the house. Long jump over to the slippery platform and then long jump again to the left where there are some stairs. Mario can do side somersaults to handle these stairs with ease. Once you have reached the top triple jump up to the first platform over lava and then long jump to the platform with the star. Difficulty (1/5) Easy Star 3: Frozen Pillars For this Star Mario must climb up to the elevated area and go to the pillars on the right this time. The first pillar has a headhunter on it which can be eliminated by running around him. For the next few pillars Mario must either triple jump or triple jump + dive to reach the next one. This gets trickier when some of the pillars have chuckyas on them. To deal with them triple jump to the pillar and then quickly move from where you landed. The second to last pillar has another headhunter which must be dealt with. After this, triple jump to the last pillar but quickly move when you land as there is a Kuromane that is in a deadly position. Long jump to where the star and jump up to collect this star. Difficulty (3/5) Hard Star 4: Acrobatic Mario Mario must head down past the elevators and then to the left where he will see a spiraling platform that winds around the walls of the level. Run up this path dodging the headhunters until you come upon a rock wedged into the wall. Mario’s objective here is to reach the platform past this rock. To do this long to the side of the rock closest to Mario and run up it to the other side. At this point Mario will start sliding on his back in which then he must jump and dive to barely make it to the platform. Continue down the path further until you see the second rock. Mario can perform the same trick he used on the last rock and thankfully he can stand on the back side of this rock. Finally, follow the path a little more into you see a box which contains a star. Alternatively, Mario can climb up to the pipe that leads to Stormy Sky Circuit and long jump down to grab the star, however this is not really any easier as you still have to do a long sequence of platforming to get there. Difficulty (3/5) Hard Star 5: 8 Coins on Ice The Red Coins are as follows. # Inside the waterfall, to get there Mario must long jump to the sound block and jump off of it into the waterfall. # At the top of the wallkicking section on the side of the house. # From where you collected the second red coin long jump forward to the lava blocks and quickly grab the red coin before Mario takes too many burns. # Climb up to the elevated area and head over to the higher portion of the house. You should see a red coin that is placed on a cloud. # There is another red coin placed in a small alcove in the house. # Climb up to the top of the house where star 2 was. Right before the star is a platform with the sixth red coin on it. # From the top of the snowy house jump down onto a snowman with a red coin on top. # Finally, around the base of the castle look for a red coin that can be reached by long jumping and wallkicking of the corresponding wall. The red coin coin star will appear near the spawn. The 100 coin star of this course is not too challenging as their is a whopping 280 coins to be found. Difficulty (2/5) Medium Star 6: The Secrets Of The Presents For this Star Mario must tag 5 secrets that are all located on top of presents. First head past the hole where the mother penguin was and then to the bottom of the valley. Here Mario can find 3 presents that can be jumped so the secrets are tagged. Next, head up to the elevated area once more and this time climb the pillars on the left. The fourth present is at the top of this pillar climb. Continue forward using the sound boxes to boost you forward to where the fifth present is located. Once you have gotten all five of these secrets the star will appear near the spawn. Difficulty (2/5) Medium Edit in Process Category:Freeze Polar Land Category:Super Mario 65 Category:Skelenio Category:Mario Category:Course 2 Category:Penguin